Currently the methods and machines used to surveil a large area using optical sensors normally use a large optic in a wide field of view and then switch to a narrow field of view for more detail. These systems use staring focal plane array sensors that experience image blur or sensitivity degradation when scanned across a scene or delays when using a step-stare scan pattern. Furthermore, the pixels are inspected by a human operator—this limits the system's accuracy due to operator fatigue and monitor limitations. The result of these drawbacks is that they are poor performers in detecting, identifying and tracking low and slow aircraft. If there is a computer component, it is usually used to assist an operator with inspecting a narrow or mosaic scene that is not tuned to these specific applications and lacks sensor sensitivity. Finally, the fusion of spectral bands to accomplish this mission is not being applied to this process in an automated manner